How To Save A Life
by cariithoopreina
Summary: Quinn se siente sola, perdida. Las malas influencias empiezan a afectar la actitud de la rubia. Una misión peligrosa que pondrá en peligro no solo su vida, si no de las personas que las rodean. ¿Alguien podrá salvarla de sus malas decisiones? ¡QuinnPunk!
1. El Inicio

Habían acabado las nacionales, después del beso de Finn, los chicos habían regresado para pasar sus vacaciones. Falta una semana para iniciar su último año escolar.

Rachel iba caminando por la acera de la carretera cuando un auto se detuvo frente a ella.

**- ¿Perdida Berry?**

- **Hola Quinn, no solo ando caminando -** dijo la morena reanudando el paso.

- **Ok, adiós Berry -** dijo arrancando el vehículo

Rachel quedo sorprendida ¿Porque motivo Quinn se había detenido a hablar con ella? Miles de preguntas acecharon su mente mientras seguía caminando hacia su casa, había quedado de hablar con Finn por Skype para aclarar su relación.

Metida en su mundo, llego a un parque donde vio a la rubia, esta se encontraba recostada contra la baranda fumando un cigarrillo y revisando su celular; se detuvo para examinarla, su rostro estaba serio; no había ninguna expresión en su rostro, una ráfaga de viento golpeo de lleno el rostro de la rubia quien únicamente atino a cerrar sus ojos mientras el viento despeinaba su cabello. Aquella era la imagen más sexy que la morena había visto. Pronto sus ojos se conectaron con los de la rubia, quien la miraba sin ningún pudor.

**- ¿Qué haces aquí?** - pregunto la rubia dándole una última calada a su cigarro

**- Pasaba por aquí, no creas que te estoy siguiendo** - río nerviosamente la morena.

**- Ok** - dijo la rubia mientras colocaba sus audífonos en sus orejas

**- ¿Te encuentras bien? - **pregunto angustiada

**- Que te importa** - dijo volviendo a su auto - **Berry**

**-** ¿**Si?**

**- No nada olvídalo** - dijo la rubia subiendo a su auto - l**uego te veo. Adiós Berry** - dijo arrancando el motor y alejándose del lugar.

¿Que fue eso? Se preguntaba la morena mientras veía desaparecer el auto. Miro su reloj y pronto siguió camino a casa. Tenía 20 minutos antes de que Finn se conectara.

Por otro lado la rubia, había encendido un nuevo cigarro mientras conducía a casa, nadie lo sabía, nadie se había acercado a preguntarle, como se sentía con el tema de Beth, era un dolor que ella sola cargaba, un dolor al saber que su hija nunca crecería con ella; llena de dolor, abandono el automóvil en frente de la acera de su casa. Su madre y su hermana se encontraban preparando la cena; Frannie había llegado después de tener una fuerte pelea con su esposo, la rubia mayor, comenzaba a cuestionarse sus ideales después de que su padre se marchara un año atrás.

**- llegaste, apestando a cigarrillo** - dijo Frannie al notar a que su hermana se tiraba en el sofá.

**- Que te importa ¿Porque no vuelves con tu perfecto esposo y me dejas a mi tranquila? - **exclamo molesta

**- cuida ese lenguaje Quinn, de un tiempo para haca estas insoportable - **le reprocho su madre

**- ¿Acaso tú me has preguntado porque me encuentro así? -** prosiguió al ver que su madre se quedaba en silencio - **Eso creí. Que suprimamos el tema no significa que deje de dole**r - dijo abandonando el lugar camino a su cuarto, cerrando de un portazo.

**- ¿Beth?**

**- Si, y la entiendo sabes, cuando tu hermana se fue de la casa, realmente fue doloroso y no me imagino como se siente ella** - dijo con tristeza

**- Fue por su bien** - dijo la mayor de los Fabray abandonado la sala. Dejando a su madre con un gran dilema.

La rubia estaba en su computadora revisando los videos de MySpace, esperaba que pronto se conectara la latina, si bien, con ella tampoco se había desahogado de todo lo que sentia, era la única que lograba que el dolor se apaciguara un poco. Ingreso a Skype. Vio a Kurt, Finn y Sam conectados, con ninguno de los 3 le apetecía hablar. Continúo mirando videos en MySpace cuando un aviso le llamo la atención. "RachelBerry está conectado/a"

**Debo estar muy loca para esto...**- se dijo a si misma

_**TheQueenFabray dice:**_

**Berry...**

La morena se asustó, al ver que aparecía el mensaje en su chat, ella se encontraba hablando con Kurt y Finn que se encontraba por fuera de la ciudad.

_**RachelBerry dice:**_

**Hola Quinn ¿Cómo estás?**

_**T****heQueenFabray dice:**_

**Bien... ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?**

La morena lo medito por varios segundos, si bien siempre había querido ser amiga de Quinn, nunca habían logrado mantener una conversación que durara más de media hora sin que no salieran peleando.

**_RachelBerry dice:_**

**Hablo con Finn, estamos solucionando nuestra relación**

_**TheQueenFabray dice:**_

**Okay. Adiós suerte con Finn**

La rubia apago el computador y bajo al comedor donde se encontraba ya su mama y su hermana cenando

**- ¿Todo bien Quinnie? - **le pregunto su madre con el tenedor en la mano

**- No me digas Quinnie** - dijo con voz neutra

**- ¿Cómo te fue hoy recorriendo la ciudad? **- dijo interesándose en las actividades de su hija menor.

**- Nada interesante** - respondió la rubia jugando con el tenedor - **¿Podemos dejar de hablar de mi? Gracias**

**- Primero te quejas de que no te preguntan cómo te sientes y ahora que mama quiere hablar contigo sales con estas ¿Qué te pasa Quinn? - **dijo Frannie frustrada con la actitud de su hermana menor

**- Se me quito el apetito, con permiso** - dijo levantándose de la silla

**- ¿A dónde vas?** - dijo al ver que su hija pretendía salir de la casa

**- Por ahí** - cerro la puerta y camino hasta su auto. Saco su celular y le marco a la latina.

**- _Espero que sea importante Fabray_**- respondió la latina

**- Me quede esperando a que se te diera la gana de conectarte**

**- _Britt me llamo y estoy en su casa, ya te imaginaras haciendo que_** - dijo soltando una carcajada mientras la rubia se sobaba las cienes

**- Que te diviertas** - dijo colgando la llamada. Manejo sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a un viejo parque, a esas horas de la noche, nadie decente estaría en el. Vio varios chicos bebiendo, otros fumando; busco su Ipod, su caja de cigarrillos y abandono el auto para sentarse en uno de los banquillos del parque. Encendió el cigarro y comenzó a escuchar metal, últimamente aquella música lograba tranquilizarla. Sin darse cuenta varios chicos la rodearon, sin ninguna gana se quitó los audífonos y los miro sin emoción alguna.

**- ¿Se le perdió algo?** - dijo dándole una calada a su cigarro sin levantar la vista.

**- Parece que la perdida es otra** - dijo riéndose mientras los otros chicos se mantenían al rededor

**- ¿Y? - **dijo en tono neutral

**- No te da miedo que te podamos hacer rubia** - dijo mirándola de forma pervertida

**- me da igual** - dijo mientras seguía aspirando, el humo de su cigarro.

**- Me agrada tu actitud** - dijo el chico - **me llamo Stan**

**- Quinn** - dijo mirándose las manos

**- Quieres venir con nosotros** - dijo señalando a los demás chicos - **cerca de aquí hay un vagón donde nos reunimos todas las noches, mi hermana Tanya esta allá con sus amigas.**

Quinn miro al chico y se fijó por primera vez en el, alto, rubio de ojos miel con un tatuaje en el cuello y un pircing en su ceja derecha.

**- seguro** - dijo siguiendo al chico.

* * *

3 días después

**- Santana ¿Estas segura que Quinn no está contigo? -** preguntaba la matriarca de las Fabray

**-**_**No señora, ella me llamo hace 3 noches pero me colgó pronto la llamada.**_

**- Dios donde estará esta niña. Se fue hace 3 días y no ha dado señales de vida** - dijo casi histérica.

**-**_**tranquilícese ya vera que pronto aparecerá, es más yo le ayudare a buscarla**_

**_- _Gracias Santana** - dijo colgando la llamada - **¿Dónde estás Quinn?**


	2. Beth

**- ya mama cálmate** - dijo la rubia mientras bebía un poco de té

**- ¿cómo quieres que me calme ya viste la hora?** - dijo señalando el reloj - **hace 3 días no sabemos nada de tu hermana y a ti no te preocupa para nada.**

**- Claro que me preocupa pero no dejare que me afecte **- dijo respirando de forma serena.

**- Pero es que...-** el ruido de un coche evito que siguiera hablando. La matriarca de los Fabray corrió a la ventana en donde vio que el auto estacionado era el de su hija - **¡ Quinn!**

**- ¿Qué? - **Dijo levantándose del sofá

**- Tu hermana regreso** - dijo con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a la rubia, apenas su madre y su hermana la vieron sus rostros se desencajaron

**- ¿Qué diablos te hiciste?** - dijo mirando a su hermana con la boca ligeramente abierta

**- Frannie cuida tus palabras - **la regaño su madre

- **P****ero es que ¿No la ves?** - dijo señalando a su hermana que se encontraba recostada en la pared mirándolas sin expresión alguna

**- ¿En dónde estabas?**

**- Por ahí** - dijo sin romper el contacto visual que tenía con su madre.

**- Han pasado 3 días ¿Dónde estabas?** - dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

**- Por ahí** - dijo desviando la mirada a sus uñas - **tengo hambre ¿Hay algo para comer?**

**- Eh...si claro **- respondió de forma dudosa

**- Genial** - dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

**- ¿Cómo es que no le has dicho nada?** - pregunto enojada

**- ¿Qué querías que le dijera? Me alegra tener de nuevo a mi hija en casa**

**- ¿pero si la viste? Por si no lo notaste tiene el cabello ¡ROSADO! -** dijo exaltada

**- Creo que todos en el vecindario te han escuchado** - dijo la menor de los Fabray regresando con un plato en sus manos - **comeré en mi cuarto **

-** Si papa la viera...** - dijo una vez quedaron solas

**- Tú papa no está y si Quinn está actuando así es por culpa de tu padre. -** dijo enfadada.

**- Como sea...mejor me marcho, cuídate madre** - dijo abandonando la casa.

_**SantanaLopez dice:**_

**DONDE DIABLOS ESTABAS FRABAY**

_**TheQueenFabray dice:**_

**Por ahí...**

_**SantanaLopez dice:**_

**¿Todo bien?**

_**ThePinkBitch dice:**_

**Si...**

_**SantanaLopez dice:**_

**The pink bitch? ¿Qué diablos es eso?**

_**ThePinkBitch dice: **_

**Lo que soy...**

_**SantanaLopez dice:**_

**Fabray...**

_**ThePinkBitch dice:**_

**López...**

_**SantanaLopez dice:**_

**No te hagas la graciosa Fabray ¿Dónde estabas?**

_**ThePinkBitch dice:**_

**Que te importa...**

_**SantanaLopez dice:**_

**Eres mi amiga Fabray, aunque no lo diga seguido**

_**ThePinkBitch dice:**_

**Se nota...En fin...estoy bien Santana, solo necesitaba alejarme un poco, tomar nuevos aires.**

_**SantanaLopez dice:**_

**Sabes que cuentas conmigo ¿Verdad?**

_**ThePinkBitch dice:**_

**Lo sé...**

/-\

_**RachelBerry dice:**_

**Hola Quinn ¿Cómo estás?**

_**ThePinkBitch dice:**_

**Berry...**

/-\

_**SantanaLopez dice:**_

**¿Sigues aquí?**

_**ThePinkBitch dice:**_

**Si...Berry me escribió…**

_**SantanaLopez dice:**_

**¿Berry? Y ¿Qué diablos quiere?**

_**ThePinkBitch dice:**_

**Yo que diablos voy a saber... Mejor me voy...hablamos cuando las clases inicien...**

/-\

_**RachelBerry dice: (escribiendo)**_

_**ThePinkBitch dice:**_

**Adiós Berry**

La rubia cerro el portátil y se recostó en contra el ventanal durante 30 minutos. Apenas escucho la casa en silencio, se colocó un gorro y una chaqueta y con cuidado salió por la ventana. Una vez toco el suelo, saco un cigarrillo y comenzó a caminar hacia el parque donde se encontraba Stan y los chicos.

**- Hey ex rubia -** dijo el rubio dándole un abrazo y robándole el cigarro

**- Hey eso es mío** - dijo tratando de arrebatárselo

**- Saca otro** - dijo el chico mientras se alejaba riendo.

**- Idiota** - dijo riendo

**- Relax Fabray, ya nos desquitaremos**

**-Tanya no te había visto** - dijo metiendo sus manos dentro de su chaqueta.

**- Soy como un fantasma, aparezco de la nada** - dijo riendo - **ven te presentare a alguien** - dijo haciéndole señas a una chica - **Quinn ella es Max...Max ella es Quinn**

**- Mucho gusto** - dijo la pelirroja, mirando provocativamente a la ex rubia.

**- Igual** - dijo sin muchas ganas - **vamos que hace ****frió** - dijo caminando

**- ¿Qué te dijo tu madre? - **pregunto con curiosidad

**- ¿Qué donde estaba?** - dijo encendiendo otro cigarro.

**- Y ¿Qué le dijiste?**

**- Por ahí** - dijo con una media sonrisa **- ¿Cigarro?** - le ofreció a Max que con una sonrisa coqueta se lo acepto

**- Max ve siguiendo quiero hablar algo con Quinn**

**- Seguro, no tardes preciosa** - dijo acariciándole la mejilla a la ex rubia.

**- Te la presente porque ella es una de las mujeres más peligrosas que hay** - dijo mirando a la pelirroja - **y a lenguas se le nota que está bastante interesada en ti, ten cuidado.**

**- Okay** - dijo mientras le daba una calada al cigarro - **ya veremos qué pasa... mientras tanto vamos a divertirnos que la noche es joven.**

**- Como tú digas Fabray** - dijo soltando una sonora carcajada – **y ¿Ustedes que miran?** – dijo al notar como se había ganado la atención de todos allí presentes.

**- Relájate Tanya** – dijo guardando sus encendedor dentro de la chaqueta

**- Y ¿Tú piensas aparecerte con ese look en el instituto?** – dijo con media sonrisa.

**- Obvio y al que no le guste ps que se aguante** – dijo sonriendo – **aun así lo primero que haré será abandonar ese estúpido glee club que no sirve es para nada**.

**- ¿Estabas en el Glee Club?** – Pregunto frunciendo el ceño - **¿Ese no es el club de los perdedores?**

**- Púes ya sabes qué posición tenía yo en el McKinley -** dijo alzando graciosamente las cejas

**- Pues ahora cariño** – dijo acariciándole el brazo mientras se acercaban al grupo – v**as a sembrar miedo apenas te vean **– dijo logrando que las 2 rieran

- **¡Stan!** – Grito al chico – **una cerveza para esta mesa** – dijo señalando el tronco que estaba frente a ellas.

* * *

Los días pronto pasaron, las clases iniciaron. En lo que llevaban del día nadie había visto a la ex capitana de las cheerios.

** - ¿Dónde diablos esta Fabray?** - dijo Santana una vez se encontraban en el salón del coro.

**- nadie la ha visto hoy**

- **Eso está muy raro** - dijo sacando su celular - _**¿Dónde carajos estas metida Fabray?**__ - _pasaron varios segundos hasta que llego la respuesta.

- _**eso no te importa...**_

-** Estamos en el salón del coro, has el favor de mover tu apestoso trasero aquí. - respondió enojada**

**- **_**No volveré Santana...**_

**- ¿**_**Cómo**__** que no volverás? ¿Estás loca alcanzó?**__ - _alguien en el salón le hablo pero no supo quién - **¿Qué?**

**- ¿Qué si Quinn vendrá? Supongo que con ella es con quien te estas escribiendo.**

**- No Ms. Shue, Quinn no vendrá** - dijo mirando a la pantalla de su celular...

- T**al vez...el caso es que no volveré a ese circo de payasos, pueden tomar mi ausencia como mi renuncia...**

_**- Tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente Fabray y no será mediante un frio teléfono**__ - _apenas le dio enviar dirigió la vista a sus compañeros - **Quinn no volverá al club.**

**- ¿Por qué? Digo todo estaba bien ¿no?** - pregunto Rachel bastante angustiada.

**- tengo cara de yo saberlo** - respondió mientras esperaba la respuesta de Quinn **"**_**estoy tras las gradas del de Futbol..." **_- **debo irme** - dijo mientras abandonaba a velocidad el lugar. Corrió hasta llegar a las gradas, busco a Quinn con la mirada hasta que vio una chica, con mal aspecto sentada en un viejo y arrancado sofá.

**- No creí que vinieras tan rápido Santana** - se giró para mirar directamente a la latina quien tenía una rara expresión en su rostro

**- ¿Qué diablos te hiciste?** - dijo sin salir de su asombro.

**- Te dije que necesitaba un nuevo aire** - respondió mientras le daba una última calada a su cigarro.

**- Pero ¿No crees que esto es un exceso? Cabello rosado, nariz perforada, ropa... Ropa interesante** - dijo sin saber cómo describir la vestimenta de su amiga - **ahora fumas ¿Qué falta un tatuaje?**

**- Lo tengo** - dijo enseñándole el antebrazo

**- ¿Porque te tatuaste una palabra en español?** - dijo al leer el tatuaje.

- **En este estúpido pueblo analfabeta, muy pocos saben español. Así que muy pocos entienden que es lo que dice.**

**- Si eso lo sé pero porque te tatuaste ¿"**_**la vida apesta**_**"?**

**- Porque no creo en nada** - se acercó a la latina **- no espero que le comprendas Santana, pero si espero que respetes mi decisión.**

**-¿Decisión de que Fabray?** - dijo sujetándola del brazo - **¿Qué falta? ¿Qué me digas que te quieres suicidar? ¿Qué diablos te paso?**

**- Esto...-** dijo mostrándole un diminuto tatuaje en su muñeca **- eso me paso** - murmuro mientras se alejaba de la latina.

**- Beth... **- susurro la latina.

En el estacionamiento se encontraban Britt y Rachel hablando de cosas sin importancia cuando vieron salir a la ex rubia. Ambas quedaron bastante sorprendidas ante la nueva imagen de esta y más sorprendidas quedaron cuando una mujer, pelirroja, se estacionaba cerca de la ex rubia ofreciéndole un casco. Quinn miro por un momento hacia donde estaban Britt y Rachel, sonrió de medio lado y se montó en la moto de la desconocida quien se alejaba a gran velocidad de lugar.

**- ¿Esa era Quinn? San** - pregunto al ver que la latina llegaba a ellas.

**- Si** - dijo perdida es sus pensamientos.

**- ¿Qué paso con Quinnie?** – pregunto mientras veía la silueta de la ex rubia desaparecer.

**- No lo sé Britt…No lo sé – **dijo pensando el tatuaje de su amiga.


	3. El Principio Del Fin

**-****Hora de la iniciación Fabray** - dijo Tanya – **es hora que nos muestres de que estas hecha **- dijo entregándole un revolver

**-¿Qué toca hacer?** - dijo jugando con el tambor del arma

**-Un policía** - dijo entregándole una hoja -** se metió con Carmen...una ex- integrante de nosotras** - dijo al ver la confusión en el rostro de la ex-rubia - **la tarea es fácil Quinn **

**-Hay que matarlo** - dijo adivinando lo que había que hacer

**-Exacto, tendrás una semana para aprender a manejar eso **- dijo señalando el arma – **y un mes para hacer la inteligencia con el sujeto** – dijo entregándole una carpeta - **contamos contigo Fabray**

**-Vale **- dijo escondiendo el revolver en su chaqueta y la carpeta en su mochila

**-Y ¿Qué tal la escuela?** - pregunto encendiendo un porro.

**-Bien no entre a clase** - dijo encendiendo su cigarrillo mentolado

**-No abandones la escuela... ¿Qué?** - pregunto a ver la ceja alzada de la ex rubia

**-Tu...Tanya me estás diciendo que no deje la escuela - **dijo en tono burlón mientras daba una calada a su cigarro

**-Sí, y no por los motivos que crees - d**ijo soltando el humo del porro - **si no que estar en la escuela te sirve de coartada**

**-Eso es cierto** - dijo mirando una moto que se estacionaba cerca de ellas - **hey Max**

**-Hola preciosura** - dijo la pelirroja besando suavemente la mejilla de la ex- rubia

**-Bueno yo las dejo** - dijo Tanya con una sonrisa coqueta

**-¿Te llevo a casa? **

**-Seguro Max** - respondió la rubia terminando su cigarro y subiendo a la moto de la pelirroja.

* * *

**-Es que no entiendo señora Fabray** - decía la latina caminando de lado a lado mientras Britt, Rachel y Judy la miraban - **a todas estas ¿Qué hace Berry aquí?**

**-Yo...vine...me...yo** – comenzó a tartamudear la morena

**-Al grano Berry **- dijo cruzándose de brazos

**-Me importa Quinn** - respondió jugando con sus dedos

**-Algo debemos hacer Santana** - tomo la voz la madre de la ex-rubia

**-Pero...-** fue interrumpida por la llegada de una moto - **¿Es Quinn?** - pregunto asombrada

**-Si** - respondió la rubia mayor

**-Buenas**...- se detuvo al ver quienes la esperaban **- Santana, Brittany... ¿Berry?** - pregunto con incredulidad mientras lanzaba la maleta al otro lado del salón.

**-Hola Quinn** - dijo la morena parándose

**-Mmm...Okay** - dijo pasando a la cocina

**-¿Qué carajos te pasa Fabray?** - la detuvo la latina

**-¿De qué?**

**-¿Cómo que de qué?** - Dijo señalándola - **¿Ahora eres una skanks?**

**-No -** dijo riéndose mientras las 4 mujeres suspiraban aliviadas - **las skanks son aficionadas en comparación con las que yo ando** - dijo alzando las cejas mientras seguía derecho para la cocina mientras las 4 mujeres se miraban realmente angustiadas

**-Quinn hija...**- dijo entrando a la cocina - **¿Esto es una represaría contra mi cierto?**

**-No todo en mi vida tiene que ver contigo madre** - dijo saliendo de nuevo a la sala - **Britt, Berry**

**-¿A dónde vas Fabray?** - pregunto al ver que la ex rubia pretendía salir

**-A fumar un cigarro** - dijo saliendo mientras se sentaba en la acera a fumar calmadamente su cigarrillo

**-Quinn... **

**-¿Qué quieres Berry? **– dijo mirando hacia la nada

**-Sé que no somos amigas** - dijo sentándose a su lado - **pero si necesitas a alguien para charlar aquí estoy para ti**

**-No lo creo** - dijo dándole una calada al cigarro

**-Aunque no le creas es así por...**

**-No Berry** - dijo interrumpiéndola **- ¿Una vez lo intente recuerdas?** - dijo mirándola fijamente - **te pregunté si estabas ocupada y con que me saliste, con que esperabas a Finn** - bufo mientras seguía fumando

**-Quinn yo...**

-**Tú nada Berry** - soltó el humo - **olvídalo quieres**

**-Yo me voy a mi casa** - dijo viendo su reloj -** es tarde**

**-Te acompaño** - dijo lanzando su cigarrillo al suelo - **vamos caminando**

-**Seguro** - dijo asombrada del ofrecimiento de la ex-rubia

* * *

**- Y dime Berry que tal todo con Finn** – pregunto la ex rubia después de un rato en silencio mientras arrastraba los pies.

**- Pues más o menos** – respondió rascándose la cabeza – **Finn es algo difícil**

**- Es un troglodita** – dijo riendo – **lo siento** – murmuro al ver la cara seria de la morena – **bueno ya estamos a 2 cuadras de tu casa de aquí para adelante creo que puedes seguir sola** – dijo alejándose de ella.

- **Quinn** – la retuvo por el brazo – **sé que no somos las más cercanas amigas, que incluso Santana que se supone que es tu mejor amiga no sabe que es lo que en realidad te sucede, pero quiero que sepas que en mi puedes confiar, que yo no te voy a criticar ninguna de tus acciones, solo quiero que tengas a alguien en quien te puedas desahogar y por la mirada fría que últimamente tienes creo que no has tenido la oportunidad de hacer esa acción con alguien solo quiero que… pues al menos me tengas en cuenta a mi ¿vale?** – finalizo ante la mirada atónita de la chica que no creía que hubiera hablado tan rápido en tan poco tiempo.

**- Eh si claro** – dijo zafándose con suavidad del agarre – **solo dame tiempo ¿Si?**

**- Claro Quinn tienes todo el tiempo del mundo** – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – **solo quería que tuvieras claro que conmigo puedes contar para lo que sea, puedo ser tu confidente** – dijo guiñando un ojo

**- Okay no hagas eso** – dijo riendo.

**- ¿Qué cosa?** – pregunto confusa

**- Guiñar el ojo, pareciera que estuvieras coqueteando conmigo** – dijo con una sonrisa – **y no creo que estés coqueteando conmigo o ¿sí?** – dijo con una sonrisa sensual.

**- Eh…yo…** - dijo tartamudeando

**- Hay Berry** – dijo riendo – **ve a casa, descansa y luego charlamos** – dijo alejándose mientras reía.

**- Chao Quinn** – susurro la morena cuando ya la ex rubia se encontraba bastante lejos.

**- Sí las cosas fueran fáciles Berry** – dijo mirando desde lo lejos a la morena – **si fueran fáciles.**

La noche cayó y al regresar a su casa su madre ya se encontraba acostada, entro en su habitación, se recostó en la cama, prendió su IPod y en silencio comenzó a llorar, era la única forma que conocía en que lograba calmar ese dolor que consumía poco a poco su corazón, un dolor que ni su madre, ni sus amigos, ni nadie conocía, un dolor tan profundo con el mismo rencor que tenía contra todos; solo una persona podría calmar ese dolor, una persona que le había tocado dar en adopción y aunque todos creían que era para que ella pudiera continuar con su vida, la gran verdad, era que lo había hecho por que no contaba con la ayuda de alguien que la orientara en el sentido de ser madre primeriza, nadie se había preocupado por saber que podía sentir ella si se alejaba de aquella pequeña personita; todos siguieron con sus vidas normales, hicieron de cuenta que Beth nunca existió, incluso Puck, quien siendo el padre de aquella hermosa criatura, era otro que había seguido con su vida de soltero sin que nada le preocupara y eso era algo que ella odiaba, por eso había decidió cambiar; sabía bien que esa actitud que había tomado de unos días para haca de una forma u otra terminaba afectando emocionalmente a su madre y eso era lo que menos quería, pero no lo podía evitar, era su forma de desquitarse contra el mundo, era su forma de decirle "púdrete" a Russel por haberla echado de casa cuando quedo en embarazo de Beth; Beth ella era la única razón por la que no había tomado la vía fácil ¿vía fácil? Si, Quinn Fabray había pensado ya a sus cortos 18 años la idea de suicidarse, pero pensar que cuando su hija supiera eso, creería que ella era una cobarde, "_el suicidio es el acto más valiente de un cobarde_" y ella no pretendía que su cosa perfecta pensara semejante barbaridad de ella, esos pensamientos se lo impedía, Quinn Fabray no era ninguna cobarde y aunque fuera a las malas era algo que ella iba a demostrar. Pero quien juega con fuego, termina quemándose y a las malas Quinn lo va aprender.


	4. Tengo que

Los días fueron pasando, la comunicación pronto entre Quinn y las chicas fue prácticamente nula. Llegaba al instituto, entraba a dos o tres clases y se iba para la parte de atrás de las gradas a fumar. Donde nadie con sus plenas funciones mentales se animaba a ir.

En las tardes se iba a practicar con Tanya para mejorar su puntería con aquel revolver. Lograba dispararle a 3 de 4 botellas, siempre que disparaba era en compañía de una lata de cerveza y un cigarrillo en mano.

**-Bien Fabray** - decía Tanya tomando un poco - la misión es dentro de un mes. Stan y los chicos están haciéndole seguimiento mientras tanto.

**-Perfecto** - dijo lanzando su cigarrillo al suelo

**Debes disparar desde una moto en movimiento **- dijo mirando a la ex rubia que mantenía la mirada fija en la colilla de cigarrillo ya apagada en el suelo.

**-Supongo que en este mes practicaremos disparar desde una moto ¿No?** - dijo mientras la miraba de lado alzando su ceja

**-Si...-** dijo terminándose la cerveza **- ensayaremos desde la moto de Max **

-Okay - dijo destapando otra lata

**-¿Tienes algo con ella?** - dijo en tono de picardía.

-**No** - dijo tomando un poco **- nada en serio...unos cuantos besos** - dijo riendo al ver la cara de asombro de la otra chica

**-¿Besos? - dijo alzando ambas cejas - ¿Eres l**esbiana Fabray?

-**Yo diría que...-** dijo sonriendo mientras bebía - **bi-curiosa** - agrego mientras la otra chica reía a carcajada limpia.

**-Hora de irnos Fabray** - dijo la chica mirando el reloj

**-¿Tan pronto?**

**-Si** - dijo guardando las 2 latas de cerveza restantes dentro de la maleta **- vámonos ya se hace tarde**

**-Okay** - dijo lanzando la lata lejos para luego dispararle **- justo en el centro** - sonrió la ex-rubia.

-**Bien Fabray...-** dijo riendo - **ahora guarda el revolver que no queremos que mami Fabray se entere **

**-Seguro le daría un infarto** - dijo riendo mientras lo escondía dentro de la chaqueta

Ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar por esa desolada vereda, entre chiste y chanza llegaron a la casa de la ex rubia; donde las esperaba Frannie que había regresado a vivir con ellas, hace menos de dos días.

**-Pero si es la princesa de la casa** - se burló Quinn **- la hija prodiga que ha regresado después de que le pusieran los cachos **- dijo chocando su mano con Tanya

**-Otra vez tú apestando a cerveza** - dijo con una mueca de asco a la vez que miraba a Tanya que encendía un porro - **entremos que la cena esta lista** – se recostó en el marco de la puerta a esperar que su hermana se despidiera de su ¿amiga?

**-Seguro** - dijo mirando a la rubia mayor - **te escribo al rato** - dijo susurrándole a Tanya que asentía mientras se iba - **no dijiste que la cena estaba lista...**

**-¿En qué mierda estás pensando?** - dijo cogiéndola por el brazo - **en serio apestas bastante a cerveza y no se quemas porquerías. **

**-Si si lo que digas** - dijo tratando de zafarse de su hermana.

**-¿Qué tienes hay?** - dijo al sentir el revolver cerca de su vientre - ¿**Eso es una pistola Quinn?** – se alejó rápidamente pero sin soltarla

**-Que te importa** – se zafo con fuerza - **bajo en un momento** - agrego antes de salir a correr hacia su cuarto.

Puso pasador en la puerta y de una tabla floja que estaba en el armario saco una caja, donde escondió el arma, volvió a colocarla en su sitio. Se lavó la cara, se quitó la chaqueta y saco su celular, tenía 1 mensajes.

_**Desde aquel día en que me acompañaste a mi casa, la situación entre nosotras se ha congelado por completo y eso no me gusta Quinn. Sé que nunca fuimos muy cercanas ni nada por el estilo pero cuando necesites a alguien para charlar aquí estoy para eso -RB**_

**Las cosas están complicadas en este momento pero tendré en cuenta tu oferta. Gracias -QF**

Bajo a cenar, ante la atenta mirada de su madre de su hermana.

**-Entonces Frannie** - dijo jugando con el tenedor - **¿ya iniciaste los trámites de divorcio?**

**-Si** - respondió bebiendo un poco de jugo - **ya los inicie, es esperar que lleguen al despacho y que el juez dicte sentencia.**

**-¿Así de fácil?** - pregunto mirando a su hermana mientras Judy se mantenida en silencio mirando a sus hijas

**-Pues si **- dijo partiendo un poco de carne **– él no quiere ningún escándalo que perjudique su perfecto apellido **– bufo mientras comía.

**-Genial, con tal de que no lo traten de adultero hará cualquier cosa** - dijo mirando fijamente su vaso mientras su celular sonaba – **¿Bajo que pretexto presentaste el divorcio?** – pregunto sacando el celular de su bolsillo.

_**¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy Quinn? -RB**_

_**Ya hable con Max y ya está todo listo para que inicies tus prácticas de tiro en movimiento 3:) -TG**_

**¿Para? -QF**

**Genial. Dile que mañana iniciamos, dale un beso de mi parte ^^! –QF**

-**Diferencias irreconciliables** – respondió mientras veía que su hermana

**-Todo bien Quinn?** - pregunto Judy al ver su hija tan pálida

**Si mamá **- dijo guardando su celular mientras volvía a jugar con la comida.

**-Desde hace días te siento rara hija, sabes que cuentas conmigo y con Frannie ¿Ok?** - pregunto mientras el celular de la rubia volvía a sonar

**Si mamá** - dijo revisando el teléfono nuevamente mientras su mama y su hermana compartían una mirada de preocupación.

_**Pregunto por si quieres hacer algo :$ -RB**_

**¿No tienes Whatsapp Berry? Acabare mi saldo de esta forma -QF**

**-¿Puedo comérmelo después?** - pregunto mirando la comida fijamente – **hoy no tengo mucho apetito** – el remordimiento empezó a apoderarse de ella.

**-Claro hija ¿Hoy saldrás?** - pregunto mientras recogía los platos

_**Ya lo descargue, ya te hablo por ahí-RB**_

**-No, hoy solo quiero descansar** – se paró de la silla – **estaré en mi cuarto** – dijo subiendo la escalera.

_**Hola Quinn –RB 8:30pm**_

_**Berry –QF 8:31pm – **_respondió el whatsapp mientras se recostaba en la cama

_**¿Quieres hacer algo?-RB 8:31pm**_

_**Hablar, nada mas ¿Sabes escuchar Berry? En este caso ¿Leer?-QF 8:32pm**_

_**Claro Quinn ¿Sucede algo?-RB 8:33pm**_

_**Si Rachel, estoy metida en problemas-QF 8:34pm**_

_**¿Qué paso?-RB 8:34pm**_

_**Tengo que matar a alguien –QF 8:35pm**_

* * *

**-Eh Fabray por que tan perdida en la noche?**

**-Me quede profunda** - mentía, había pasado toda la noche hablando con Rachel sobre el asesinato que debía cometer, como se lo esperaba la chica le dio un "discurso" sobre la moral y la vida humana.

Se sentía bien, relativamente, había podido desahogar todo lo que la venia afectando desde hace varios días y en Berry había encontrado esa extraña paz.

Por primera vez había asistido a todas las clases; a la hora del almuerzo, se había sentado sola bajo la atenta mirada de Rachel, quien, desde su mesa donde estaban los chicos del coro "vigilaba" los movimientos de la ex - rubia, ella sabía que Quinn se encontraba entre la espada y la pared y pensaba ayudarla...de alguna forma.

La tarde callo y pronto las lecciones de disparar desde una moto en movimiento iniciaron.

**-Concéntrate Quinn** - decía una ya enojada Max - **esto debe salir perfecto. Olvídate de la estúpida moral y dispara de una buena vez**

**-Ok** – las manos le temblaban mientras sostenía el arma ¿Cómo diablos iba hacer para matar a una persona?

Nuevamente Max arrancaba la moto mientras Quinn intentaba apuntar fijamente a un muñeco de plástico sentado en una silla de metal. Cuando estuvo a punto de jalar el gatillo, las palabras de Rachel golpearon su mente.

FLASHBACK

_**Tengo que matar a alguien- QF 8:35 pm**_

_**¿Berry? -QF 8:40 pm**_

_**Genial...-QF 8:45 pm**_

_**Aquí estoy...es solo que...no me esperaba eso -RB 8:46 pm**_

_**Antes de que escribas algo escúchame o léeme o lo que sea -RB 8:46 pm**_

_**Quinn es una vida humana, no sé quién es o a que se dedica, pero seguro tendrá familia, hijos o padres que estarán preocupados por el, tú no puedes llegar y arrebatarle así como así la vida solo porque a ellas se les antoja...Quinn piensa en Beth, ¿Qué crees que pensara ella cuando tenga nuestra edad? ¿Cuándo quiera conocerte? ¿A dónde debe ir a visitarte? ¿A tu casa en New Haven o a la cárcel? Porque si algo se de ser hija adoptiva es que llegara el momento en que ella querrá conocerte y dime Quinn ¿Vas a decepcionar de esa forma a tu hija?**_

FIN FLASHBACK

**-¡FABRAY! **- grito asustando a la ex- rubia - **demonios **- dijo frunciendo el ceño - **¿Que mierdas pasa contigo?**

-**Nada solo.**..- dijo jugando con sus dedos - **no había quitado el seguro** - dijo girando el tambor

**-Una vez más** - dijo con tono cansado -** y ojala esta vez si lo hagas bien Fabray**

La moto arranco y aunque la voz de Rachel nuevamente se hizo presente en la mente de Quinn, esta vez solo la ignoro mientras disparaba el gatillo dándole en la frente al muñeco.

**-Perfecto Quinn** - dijo Tanya aplaudiendo - **que les parece si vamos a "comprar" algo **

-Seguro - dijeron las 2 chicas riendo, sabían que significaba ese "comprar".

En 2 motos. Tanya en una negra con manchas rojas y Max con Quinn en una negra con llamas azules, llegaron a un apartado restaurante, a las afueras de Lima.

**-Pónganse esto** - les entrego un pasamontañas a cada chica - **no queremos que nos descubran** - dijo alzando ambas cejas mientras sonreía sádicamente.

Quinn, Max y Taylor, con los pasamontañas y los revólveres que cada una llevaban lograron hacer un robo a simple vista exitoso.

Al llegar a su pequeña guarida, con varias latas de cerveza, cajas de cigarrillos y 700 dólares en efectivo, se reunieron con Stan y el resto de los chicos.

**-Uy veo que les fue bien **- dijo el chico lanzando la colilla de cigarrillo al suelo a la vez que le arrebataba un sixpack de cervezas - **bien Tanya se lucieron **

**-Solo lo mejor para nuestros chicos** - respondió la chica mientras la ex rubia encendía un cigarrillo.

**-Quinn tengo algo para ti** - dijo Stan - **sígueme.**

Ambos chicos caminaron cerca de las viejas vías del tren

**-Espero te guste tu nuevo juguet**e - dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, mientras que a Quinn se le caía el cigarro de la boca

**-Oh...es...es una...-** dijo señalando la moto negra, con figuras triviales de color morado.

**-Es tu moto** - dijo cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa - **se la robamos a un idiota hoy y la mandamos "personalizar"**

**-Gracias Stan** - dijo abrazando el chico

-**No hay de que** - le restó importancia con la mano **- mejor volvamos no sea que nos dejen sin alcohol **- dijo abrazando por los hombros a la ex rubia mientras esta reía.


	5. Amigas en las buenas y en las malas

¿Quinn? ... ¿Esa es Fabray?... - diversas voces se escucharon cuando la ex rubia llego en su nueva moto al instituto. Con mucho estilo se quitó sus lentes negros, los coloco sobre su cabeza, prendió un cigarrillo y camino hacia la parte de atrás de las gradas del instituto. Mientras caminaba hacia las gradad un piano morado llamo su atención "**el glee club**" pensó con gracia. Se recostó en el viejo sofá mientras escuchaba como sonaba el timbre que daba inicio a la primera clase.

_**¿Dónde estás? -RB 7:35am**_

Rio ante la preocupación de la morena, cerró los ojos y dejo que el sueño la invadiera por completo. Su teléfono sonó, anunciando que ya había terminado la hora de la siesta, miro la hora "8:15 am", lo guardo dentro de su chaqueta negra, se colocó nuevamente sus lentes y cuando ya nadie estaba cerca, se acercó de nuevo al parqueadero, tomo su moto y se marchó.

Llego a los viejos rieles del tren; el lugar se encontraba completamente desolado, el aire fresco y húmedo golpeaba su pálido rostro.

Saco unas latas de cerveza de su mochila y las coloco sobre unas rocas cerca de los rieles. Saco de su billetera una diminuta foto; una preciosa rubia de ojos azules era la protagonista de esta imagen. Al ver a su pequeña...al ver la foto de Beth, la ex rubia rompió en llanto. Su joven corazón se encontraba totalmente destrozado, por un lado sentía adrenalina; saber que tenía que matar a una persona le generaba sensación indescriptible pero a su vez, el miedo que sentía de que la fueran a atrapar, hacía que su cuerpo temblara.

De rodillas y con el llanto en su máximo esplendor, le pedía perdón a la pequeña Beth, perdón por no haber sido la madre que ella necesitaba, perdón por haberla dejado abandonada.

Cuando su cuerpo paro las pequeñas convulsiones, se sentó en las vías, destapo una de las latas y prendió un cigarro mientras acariciaba el rostro de Beth en la inerte imagen; imaginando como seria la textura de su piel, como olería, que se sentiría alzarla. Duro aproximadamente hora y media mientras bebía y fumaba cuando el sonido de un mensaje de su celular la regreso a la realidad.

_**Fabray...Necesito tu ayuda -S**_

_**¿Qué quieres? **_- respondió mientras volvía a guardar la foto como la reliquia que era.

_**Debo quemar un piano, de esos que hay en la escuela ¿Me ayudarías? -S**_

_**Seguro pero ¿Yo que gano? **_

_**Si haces limpio el trabajo y ante Sue queda claro que fui yo pero ante el resto yo no tuve nada que ver, hare lo que me pidas -S**_

_**Ya suenas como mafiosa xD, que los del glee se reúnan en las escaleras, ubica el piano hay y monten un numerito de esos ridículos que saben hacer, yo hago el resto.**_

_**Listo ¿En el almuerzo? -S**_

_**A las 12:45, entre más publico mejor.**_

"Esto será divertido" rio mientras guardaba el resto de latas y miraba el reloj "10:40" tengo tiempo - dijo mientras montaba su moto y salía hacia el centro de Lima. Su destino "**punk tatto"**

Llego al salón de tatuajes cerca de las 11:10, mientras miraba los diseños que se encontraban en la pared, no podía para de pensar en su hija; su cosa perfecta. Una pareja salía del estudio, ambos se habían tatuado el rostro de un bebe, tenía escrito un "RIP" por lo que supuso que la pequeña criaturita estaría muerta. Sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón, imaginar que algo así le podría suceder a Beth la aterraba, a buena hora había decidido darla en adopción aunque eso significara que ella estuviera destrozada de por vida.

Su turno llego, el reloj marcaba las 11:30, tenía hora y diez minutos para la reunión que tenía con Santana. Escogió el diseño, estiro su brazo; el punzante dolor de la aguja perforando su piel en cierta forma era satisfactorio; una rosa negra, que de ella desprendían varias espinas y púas que rodeaban con cuidado su muñeca donde estaba tatuado el nombre de Beth ¿Su tonalidad? Completamente negra, mientras el nombre de su hija era resaltado en un rojo sangre.

El muchacho le entrego las respectivas indicaciones de cuidado; tomo su moto y partió hacia el instituto. Una llamada entro poco tiempo después, con gran habilidad logro contestar sin ocasionar algún accidente

**-Blaine volvió al instituto...va hacer un show en las escaleras** – fue lo primero que escucho

**-Perfecto...ubica un piano de esos cerca de las escaleras, has qu porristas le rocíen gasolina. Ya voy llegando**

**-Okay..**.- escucho mientras colgaba la llamada, estaba a 5 minutos del instituto después de a ver adornado su brazo con un nuevo tatuaje.

Parqueo con cuidado su moto y camino hacia las escaleras señaladas por Santana; se sentó al lado de las varillas y empezó a escuchar como la música sonaba dando inicio al "gran" baile de Blaine Anderson. A medida que los minutos iban pasando vio como las porristas empezaban a rociar el piano violeta con gasolina ¡La hora se acercaba! Prendió un cigarrillo, para fumárselo rápidamente mientras veía como Blaine terminaba la canción, se levantó y al pasar cerca del piano, arrojo la colilla de cigarrillo consiguiendo que este se incendiara, todos quedaron en silencio mientras ella se alejaba con una sonrisa de orgullo.

El plan no salió como esperaban, si bien, se dieron cuenta que la que lo incendio fue Quinn, Ms. Shue se dio cuenta que Santana tenía algo que ver con aquel "bochornoso" atentado contra el piano y fue expulsada del salón del coro.

Bajo las gradas del campo de futbol, las antiguas amigas, se encontraban sentadas en el viejo sofá; la latina, observaba como su ex capitana devoraba cigarrillo tras cigarrillo mientras tenía la mirada fija en un objeto inexistente.

**-¿Qué te pasa Q?** - le pregunto en un susurro

**-Yo...** - iba a responder cuando un mensaje de whatsapp la interrumpió, saco su teléfono y lo leyó.

_**No puedo creer lo que hiciste Quinn... sé que cargas un gran peso pero esa no es la forma de descargarte. Cuentas conmigo-RB 1:34 pm**_

**-Debo irme, tengo cosas que aclarar **- dijo enderezándose

**-¿Qué cosas?** - pregunto con una ceja alzada

**-Cosas...-** susurro mientras alistaba su casco

**¿Qué dice tu tatuaje?** - señalo su brazo al ver que no podía descifrar que era

**¿Estas intentando frenarme López?** - pregunto con una sonrisa burlona

**¿Puedo ir contigo?** – se paró al lado de la pelirosa, quien solo sonrió con arrogancia y comenzó a caminar

**Muévete López...no tengo todo el día.**

La latina corrió hasta que la alcanzo, Quinn le lanzo un casco de sobra que se encontraba atado en la parte de atrás de la moto y ambas subieron alejándose rápidamente del lugar. En completo silencio fue el camino; la latina no hizo ningún comentario, quería reflexionar sobre los últimos acontecimientos vividos aquel día.

**-¿En dónde estamos?** - pregunto la latina al momento que Quinn parqueo la moto

**-En mi rincón especial** – se sentó en una roca mientras encendía un cigarro.

**-¿Tu rincón especial?** - pregunto mientras su ex capitana asentía - **¿Tu rincón especial es un desolado lugar? **– hecho un vistazo al abandonado sitio.

**-Sí, lo descubrí hace poco y cuando llamaste para que te ayudara en lo del glee club andaba aquí** – miraba hacia el vacío mientras se llevaba el cigarrillo a la boca.

**-¿Qué te paso?** - pregunto sentándose a su lado.

**-Me perdí Santana, perdí mi rumbo** – suspiro expulsando le humo del cigarro - **Stan, Tanya y los chicos me abrieron los ojos** – miro de re-ojo a la latina - **aunque no lo creas San, es la primera vez que me siento libre.**

**-¿Por qué?** - pregunto confundida

**-Porque no tengo que fingir Santana, puedo ser yo, no tengo que preocuparme por el que dirán -** bajo la mirada - **solo dedicarme a ser yo.**

**-No sé si es mi impresión pero tengo la sensación de que estás más rota de lo que pensaba** - suspiro pesadamente.

**-Más de lo que te imaginas** - Con el cigarro en los labios mientras sacaba 2 latas de cerveza.

**-¿Y ahora qué?** - dijo destapando la cerveza

**-Debo aprender a...-** suspiro mientras se tapaba la cara.

**-¿Aprender a qué? - pregunto la latina con temor, no le agrado para nada el tono de voz** que tenía la ex rubia.

**-Aprender a matar** – se levantó y comenzó a caminar en círculos mientras lanzaba lejos la colilla

**-¿¡QUE!? **- grito la latina mientras se paraba y regaba su cerveza - **me estas jodiendo verdad Fabray?** – la tomo por los hombros pero solo recibió un sollozo como respuesta **- Por Dios Quinn como terminaste metida en eso** – la abrazo mientras la ex rubia lloraba en su hombro.

**-Yo...**- la voz se le quebró - **solo sé que debo hacerlo San** – se separó de la latina

**-Fabray en qué diablos estás metida** - susurro al ver como su amiga escondía su cara en sus manos.

**-Berry sabe de esto** – bebió de su cerveza que llevaba rato destapada.

**-¿Berry?** - pregunto asombrada

**-Si **- suspiro - **espero que haga lo correcto.**

Santana no entendió bien las palabras de su amiga, pero decidió darle un respiro mientras bebía de su ya casi vacía lata.

Pasaron la tarde entre bromas y risas, olvidándose por el momento de la misión de la ex rubia; cuando asomaban las 6 pm ambas partieron rumbo a la Bresdstix donde la gran mayoría de los chicos del coro se encontraban en una reunión de "emergencia". Todos quedaron asombrados y en completo silencio cuando por la puerta ingresaron ambas chicas, lo que más les sorprendió fue que ambas estaban riendo. Britt con una sonrisa se levantó de la mesa que compartían y se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaba sus amigas mientras los chicos la seguían atentos con la mirada; al llegar a la mesa saludo a Santana de un beso en la mejilla mientras miraba fijamente a Quinn, quien, con una sonrisa se levantó y la abrazo, abrazo al que se unió Santana mientras los chicos no cabían de su asombro. Las 3 chicas tomaron asiento, Britt al lado de San frente a Quinn.

**-Todos los del coro nos observan** - dijo Britt jugando con el menú.

-**Si los puedo ver** - dijo Quinn riendo - **parece que se les fueran a salir los ojos**

-**Son una partida de chismosos** – la latina se cruzó de brazos arrugando el ceño

**-Me gusta tu estilo Quinn** – Britt acaricio el cabello de Quinn ante su atenta mirada - **tu cabello se ve sexy** – le regalo un guiño mientras Quinn y San se miraban y soltaban una sonora carcajada que llamo la atención de todos los comensales.

**-¿Mi cabello se ve sexy?** - alzo su característica ceja

**-Sí, aunque si yo le haría unos retoques** - respondió la rubia ante la mirada de la latina

**-¿Qué retoques?** - pregunto Santana

**-Quinnie cuando quieras cambiar de look me avisas** – sonrió divertida mientras alzaba de forma sus cejas causando nuevamente la risa de sus 2 amigas.

**-Lo tendré en mente Britt** - dijo Quinn mientras tomaba un sorbo de su ya servido café.

**-Por cierto Quinn Lord Tubbington te manda decir que cuando vayas a cumplir tu misión tengas cuidado porque alguien te va a traicionar **– miro fijamente a la ex rubia mientras ella y Santana se miraban asombradas

**-¿Cómo sabes eso?** – Quinn tragando con dificultad pero Britt solo se encogió de hombros.

**Ese gato comienza a darme miedo** – susurro la latina mientras la ex rubia asentía ante lo dicho. Pronto iniciaron un tema distinto de conversación, recordando su infancia y las travesuras que habían hecho mientras estaban en las cheerios.

Mesas más atrás, el glee club no perdía detalle de la conversación de las Unholy Trinity.

**-¿Desde cuándo Santana y Quinn volvieron a ser amigas?** - pregunto Sam mordiendo su pastel.

**-Desde hoy obviamente** - dijo Finn cruzado de brazos mientras todos lo miraban - **Quinn y Santana planearon prenderle candela al piano y estoy seguro que Brittany también tiene algo que ver en eso** - señalo a las 3 chicas - **si no díganme como es que Britt está como "si nada"** - dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos - es más que obvio.

Todos lo miraban asombrados por lo que ha acaba de decir no todos los días el mariscal de campo salía con esas deducciones, mientras se iniciaba una pequeña discusión con respecto a lo sucedido, Rachel miraba fijamente a Quinn con quien varias veces conecto su mirada pero esta rápidamente la apartaba. De pronto sintió que su bolsillo vibraba.

_**"Debo hablar contigo con respecto a...bueno ya sabes. Mañana en el auditorio a medio día, no faltes - QF 6:45 pm"**_

Al alzar la mirada vio a Quinn que la miraba fijamente.

"_**Hay estaré – RB 6:46 pm"**_

* * *

_**Si alguien quiere ser el ¿Corrector de estilo? de mis fics bienvenido sea :)...Espero que les guste el capitulo **_


	6. Nuevos miembros

**-Chicos la tarea de esta semana** - dijo Ms Shue al entrar en el salón - **es reclutar más chicos para el Glee club**

**-Pero si ya estamos los 12** - dijo Rachel colocándose de pie para empezar a contar a sus compañeros - **Mike, Tina, Britt, Artie, Sugar, Mercedes, Blaine, Finn, Kurt, Rory, Puck, y Yo** - exclamo sentándose de nuevo - **estamos completos Ms Shue **

**-Gracias Rachel. Como les decía vamos a reclutar, con la salida de Santana me di cuenta que son pocos los que están fijos y aunque Blaine y Sugar tomaron los lugares de Quinn y Lauren, debemos todavía vamos a buscar más y la idea del piano no nos fue b bien. ¿Alguna sugerencia?**

**-Convencer a Quinn** - dijo Rachel

**-¿A Quinn te volviste loca Rachel?** - dijo Kurt alarmado - **si fue ella la que quemo el piano en la presentación de Blaine.**

**-Por eso mismo Kurt** - miro al chico - **si los demás ven que Quinn está de nuevo en el Glee club con esa pinta tan rebelde que tiene** - dijo con una sonrisa - **van a querer hacer parte de glee club**

**-No lo sé Rachel** - negó con la cabeza Ms Shue - **Quinn en estos momentos es una persona muy inestable y no creo que eso sea conveniente para el club.**

-¿A que se refiere con inestable? - dijo la morena cruzándose de brazos.

**-Ustedes la han visto, los jueces nos descalificarían por su look** - dijo Kurt colocándose al lado de Ms Shue **- yo opino que vetemos a Quinn del glee club, ella es una mala influencia.**

**-¿¡Acaso alguno de ustedes se ha puesto en los zapatos de Quinn!?** - se paró enojada - **¿¡Alguno de ustedes ha hablado con ella!? ¿¡Alguien sabe que es lo que ella está sintiendo!?** - al ver que todos quedaron en silencio prosiguió - **eso creí, dejen de hablar de Quinn como si ella fuera el demonio andante, ¡Tiene problemas como todos!** - exclamo furiosa **- sabe que Ms Shue** - miro a su maestro - **yo creí que en el glee club no se discriminaba a nadie** - tomo sus cosas - **ahora si puede buscar a un nuevo integrante para el glee club porque lo que soy yo** - se señaló - **renuncio.**

A paso firme salió del salón mientras todos quedaron en completo silencio, nadie opinaba nada.

**-Sabe Ms Shue** - dijo Britt jugando con sus manos ganándose la atención de todos - **Rachel tiene razón** - tomo su maleta **- Ahora son 10 los integrantes del glee club.**

**-Britt ¿A dónde vas?** - pregunto Artie

**-A buscar a Quinn y a Sanny** - dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras salía del glee club.

**-Okay Ms Shue** - dijo Mercedes - **ahora si es cierto que nos faltan integrantes para las locales **- todos afirmaron lo dicho mientras Ms Shue se rascaba la nuca en claro signo de impotencia

**-Ok no importa** - alzo los brazos - **podemos conseguir 2 chicos mas**

**-Ms Shue** - dijo despacio Puck **- podemos conseguir hasta 20 personas si es lo que usted quiere pero aun así no podríamos ganar.**

-¿Por qué no? - se cruzó de brazos **- vamos chicos ustedes son bien talentosos y entre todos podemos ganar las locales.**

**-Eso no es cierto** - Finn se paró - **sin Rachel es muy complicado.**

**-Y si para poder ganar la locales necesitamos a Quinn **- espeto con resignación Kurt - **pues hay que convencerla para que Rachel regrese con Britt**

**-Es una buena solución Ms Shue** - todos asintieron, no tenían de otra, pero realmente no les gustaba mucho la idea de que Quinn volviera al glee club.

* * *

Mientras esta discusión se llevaba a cabo en el salón del coro. Cerca de las gradas se encontraban sentadas en el pastal, la ex capitana y la capitana de las cheerios, manteniendo un silencio cómodo. Ambas pensaban en la situación; Quinn pensando en cómo realizar aquella misión y Santana en cómo ayudar a su amiga.

**-Fabray ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?** - pregunto la latina rompiendo el silencio mientras lanzaba una piedra al pastal.

**-Buscar a Lucían** - miraba al cielo mientras la latina la observaba - **él sabe cómo se hacen este tipo de cosas.**

**-Si** - bufo - **tanto sabe que ahora está pagando cadena perpetua en la cárcel. Sí que sabe hacer estas cosas** - ironizo.

**-Si ya sé que está en la cárcel** - acerco sus piernas hacia su pecho - **pero al menos sabe cómo hacerlo sin que te descubran..**.- medito un poco - **sin que te descubran pronto**

**-Eso sí es cierto** - apoyo la latina - **pero es arriesgado** - suspiro lanzando otra roca - **el idiota logro matar a 6 personas antes de que lo atraparan **- miro a la ex rubia - **¿Iras a visitarlo?**

**-Si** - suspiro mientras se recostaba - **el domingo es día de visitas.**

**-Sabes que él no está en Lima ¿verdad? **

**-Obvio que lose** - coloco una pierna encima de la otra mientras la dejaba balancearse - **está en una prisión de máxima seguridad en Nashville **

**-Y ¿Piensas ir tu sola hasta Nashville?** - se rio de lo estúpido que sonaba eso.

**-No** - la miro sin moverse - **iremos.**

**-¿Iremos? ¿Quienes?** - pregunto confundida

**-Britt, Berry, tu y yo **- miro nuevamente al cielo - **lo vengo pensando desde hace mucho, es mas hoy quede de verme con Rachel para comentarle.**

**-Y ¿Tú pretendes que yo me vaya todo el fin de semana hasta Nashville? **

**-No es ningún problema para ti** - respondió - **es más creo que a Britt la dejarían ir sin más si vas tu a recogerla a su casa.**

**-Y ¿Berry? **

**-Ya veré como le hago para convencer a Rachel...**

**-¿Convencerme de qué?** - interrumpió la morena que llegaba con la holandesa que estaba dando pequeños salticos

**-No te han enseñado que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas Berry** - la molesto la latina.

**-Ya Santana** - la reprendió Quinn enderezándose buscando la mirada de la morena - **¿Tú no deberías estar en el glee?**

**-Renuncie** - dijo sin más sentándose al lado de Quinn mientras Britt lo hacía encima de la latina - **en realidad renunciamos.**

**-¿Por qué?** - preguntaron las 2 chicas.

**-Nos cansamos de escuchar como hablan de ti** - resoplo la morena **- Ms Shue pretende que reclutemos más gente para el glee pero cuando te mencione todos se alborotaron y le dije que ahora si debía buscar más integrantes y me salí** - se encogió de hombros mientras las otras 2 la miraban.

**-Vaya...-** se aclaró la voz la latina - **me sorprendes enana**

**-Eh...gracias** - frunció el ceño - **bueno y de ¿Qué querían convencerme?**

Las miradas se fueron hacia Quinn quien estaba entretenida mirando el teléfono. Estaba completamente seria, ninguna de las otras tres chicas quiso molestarla, lo que fuera que le estuvieran escribiendo, era malo por los gestos que se iban reflejando en su rostro

**-Debo irme** - se puso de pie mientras sacudía su chaqueta **- nos vemos esta noche en mi casa – **miro a la morena – **a las tres las espero.**

Sin decir más, Quinn camino directo hacia el estacionamiento. La rubia y la morena miraban a la latina que miraba un punto fijo

**-¿Estás bien Santy**? - pregunto con dulzura la rubia.

**-Si** - miro a las dos chicas - **alisten maletas que mañana en la noche salimos para Nashville **

**¿Nashville?** - exclamaron las 2 - **¿Para qué?** - pregunto la morena.

**-Vamos a visitar a Lucían** - exclamo mientras las otras dos se miraban extrañadas

* * *

**¿Qué paso?** - fue lo primero que dijo Quinn una vez llego al punto de encuentro.

**-Tenemos un topo** - escupió con rabia Tanya

**-¿Un topo?**

**-Si** - se acercó Stan - **hay un topo**

Frunció la frente **- ¿Cómo saben? ¿Paso algo?** - no le gustaba ni cinco aquel tema y no pudo evitar pensar en que Berry estaba involucrada con el hecho.

**-Un tipo le aviso al policía que se estaba planeando un atentado en su contra** - dio una calada a su porro

**-¿Un tipo?** - definitivamente no era Berry

**-Si** - soltó el humo - **creemos que Max lo mando**

**-¿Max?** - ahora si estaba confundida la ex rubia - **pero si Max hace parte de esto**

**-No Quinn** - hablo Tanya sentada en el pastal **- la que está involucrada hasta el cuello eres tu **- la señalo burlonamente - **así que cuídate Quinn**

**-¿Me están amenazando**? - se cruzó de brazos mientras apretaba la mandíbula

**-No te confundas Fabray, solo te estamos advirtiendo** - le dijo seriamente Stan - **no queremos errores.**

**-Ya...-** guardo las manos dentro de su chaqueta **- ¿alguna vez han oído de Lucían?**

**-¿Lucían?** - Preguntaron los 2 chicos - ¿N**o es el que mato 6 personas sin que nadie se diera cuenta?**

**-Sí, ese es** - respondió balanceándose sobre sus talones

**-Ese tipo es mi ídolo, desde los 15 matando gente** - sonrió - **ya quisiera yo ser como el**

**¿En serio?** - pregunto alzando una ceja **- lo traigo a tema** - prosiguió al ver la cara de confusión de Tanya - **Lucían es mi hermano mayor.**


	7. Lucían

Lucían

**-Lucían Quinton Fabray** – comenzó a relatar Santana mientras conducía a la casa de Quinn – **él es el hijo primogénito de Russel y Judy Fabray; él se lleva ocho achos con Quinn y tres con Frannie. Se encuentra en una prisión de máxima seguridad en Nasville a donde iremos este fin de semana.**

**-¿Qué hizo?**

**-Asesino a seis personas y violo a otras cuantas. Los Fabray no se dieron cuenta de las andanzas del hijo mayor. Para Russel Lucían era el hijo perfecto; perfecto cuerpo, perfectas calificaciones, el perfecto Quarterback y la novia perfecta** – suspiro mientras hacía un giro hacia la derecha – **una noche de un viernes, los invitaron a una fiesta, Lucían era el único chico de que no había perdido la virginidad debido a que Mara, su novia, había hecho un voto de pureza hasta el matrimonio y aquella noche fue el primer ataque de él** – recordó el momento en el que el escandalo estallo – **después de una pelea entre los dos porque él estaba bebiendo demasiado, él la tomo por el cabello y la encerró en uno de los cuartos de aquella casa, nadie hizo nada por ayudarla, es más, según cuentan, incluso se reían de escuchar como la chica lloraba y pedía ayuda** – apretó los ojos por unos instantes – **después de ultrajarla, en compañía de su amigo Tom, llevaron a la chica hasta las afueras de la ciudad y de ella no se volvió a saber nada.**

**-¿Sus padres no lo averiguaron?**

**-Lucían les dijo que ella se había ido con las amigas de viaje y que no sabía nada de ella, incluso, Kate, una de las amigas de Mara, llamo a la casa de ella diciendo que estaban juntas. Nadie sospecho nada malo, además, estábamos hablando de Lucían Fabray.**

**-¿Y entonces que paso?**

**-Años más tarde cuando lo condenaron por seis homicidios, violación, porte ilegal de armas, venta de estupefacientes y por robo con arma blanca, confeso que el aquella noche, la había matado. Ese fue un gran golpe para Russell Fabray que prefirió ignorar a su hijo en la cárcel y convertir a su hija menor en su nuevo orgullo.**

**-Pero el nombre de Quinn y el de él se parecen.**

**- Lucían Quinton y Lucy Quinn. A la rubia…bueno pelirosa – **recordó el nuevo color de cabello de su amiga** – le colocaron así en honor a él. Físicamente son parecidos, bastante parecidos incluso más que Frannie y Quinn y ambos poseen los ojos avellana, mientras que Frannie los tiene azules.**

El resto del viaje fue en completo silencio, ninguna dijo ni aporto nada más. Rachel, se encontraba en un pequeño dilema mental. Ella solo sabía de la existencia de Frannie y le era increíble poder imaginar a un hombre con el físico parecido al de Quinn que cometiera semejantes barbaridades.

La madre de Quinn las dejo ingresar sin ningún problema, ella aún no había llegado de donde quisiera que estuviese, así que las tres chicas subieron a la habitación de Quinn, que se encontraba bastante diferente de la última vez que Santana y Britt estuvieron en ella. Las paredes que antes eran un color crema, se encontraban pintadas de una azul bastante oscuro, el cubrecamas que era blanco, ahora era negro con almohadones rojos. Las imágenes de ellas tres que antes adornaban la pared, habían sido remplazadas por afiches e imágenes de bandas que ellas ni conocían y en un pequeño rincón se encontraba un pequeño marco con cuatro fotos de Beth.

Santana, mientras las demás chicas miraban la habitación, tomo asiento en el escritorio que estaba frente a la cama y encendió la computadora. Comenzó a buscar información acerca de Lucían, por si lo habían cambiado de cárcel o si había cometido algún otro delito dentro de la cárcel. Hacia menos de seis meses, habían notificado a la familia Fabray que Lucían había apuñalado a un guardia de seguridad con un tenedor de plástico, inmediatamente fue aislado y se encontraba en el pabellón de máxima seguridad.

**-Miren él es Lucían** – les señalo la pantalla. Las dos chicas se acercaron y observaron que efectivamente era parecido físicamente a Quinn, ojos avellanas, cabello rubio, tenía un leve corte en el labio y varios tatuajes que bajan desde su cuello y se perdían en la camiseta que llevaba. La foto había sido tomada poco después de que lo capturaran violando a una niña de 14 años – **tenía 21 cuando fue detenido. Quinn tenía 13, la época en la que la molestaban por ser "**_**Lucy Caboosey**_**".**

Entre las carpetas de fotos que habían en el computador encontraron varias donde salía Lucían jugando con Quinn y Frannie; la más emotiva de todas ellas era una donde estaban los tres, Lucían tenía a Quinn sobre sus hombros mientras Frannie se abrazaba a él, los tres sonreían felices **– para esa foto** – hablo Santana – **él, ya había matado.**

Santana apago la computadora mientras las otras dos tomaban asiento sobre los pies de la cama de Quinn; ninguna dijo nada, solo se miraban fijamente hasta que la puerta fue abierta y tras ella observaron como una Quinn enfadada entraba lanzando la chaqueta que tenía puesta para luego perderse en el baño.

**-¿Estas bien Quinn?** – le pregunto Santana

**-No** – respondió desde el baño – **he tenido un problema, al parecer hay un topo y el topo lo ha enviado Max y si las cosas no salen como ellos esperan será mi cabeza la que corra.**

**-¿Hay algo en lo que te podamos ayudar Quinn?** – le pregunto la morena apenas la vio salir del baño.

**-Debo hablar con Lucían** – dijo rascándose la frente – **me urge hablar con él.**

**-Ya les conté quien es Lucían**

**-Perfecto **– respondió lanzándose sobre la mitad de la cama** – así me evitan recordar aquella espantosa época.**

**-¿Cómo era él contigo Quinn?** – la interrogo Britt

**-Él era cariñoso conmigo, nunca se propaso ni nada** – suspiro tapándose la cara con los brazos – **siempre me traía algún dulce y si alguien me trataba mal en la escuela, el solo me abrazaba y me decía que no les pusiera cuidado que yo era hermosa y que si ellos me trataban así era porque me tenían envidia.**

**-Fue un buen hermano mayor…-** susurro Rachel

**-Si lo fue, por eso para mí fue muy difícil aceptar que él había cometido todos esos delitos de lo que le acusaban, en el fondo esperaba que lo negara, que dijera que no era él, que no había sido él; pero el apenas le leyeron los cargos en el juzgado acepto cada uno y explico cómo era que había asesinado a esas seis personas, ese día asesino a otra cosa más.**

**-¿Qué cosa?**

**-Mi infancia.**

* * *

El viernes en la noche después de que Rachel les dijera a sus padres que pasaría el fin de semana con Kurt y Mercedes y avisarle a estos dos que estaría fuera de la ciudad para que no la fueran a delatar. Partieron hacia Nashville, el viaje duraría cerca de seis horas, por lo que estarían llegando cerca de las tres – cuatro de la mañana. Entre Quinn y Santana se turnaron la silla del piloto mientras que en la parte de atrás Britt y Rachel dormían plácidamente. El sábado lo utilizarían para visitar lugares varios del lugar y comprar alguna que otra cosa con el poco dinero que llevaban. Mientras que el domingo irían bien temprano para poder ingresar y dialogar con Lucían; había algo que a la latina no le gustaba, tenía un pequeño presentimiento que aquella visita en lugar de ayudar a su amiga a salir del problema en el que estaba la terminaría hundiendo más.

A las cuatro y cinco minutos lograron instalarse en dos cuartos de hotel. En uno dormirían Santana y Britt y en el otro Quinn y Rachel. Cerca de las nueve, las chicas, ya desayunadas y bañadas se disponían a caminar por el lugar, llegando así a una ferian en donde pasaron parte de la tarde jugando.

En la noche fueron a ver un pequeño show en vivo que se desarrollaba cerca de una cafetería que estaba repleta de gente mirando aquel comediante. Las horas pasaban y Quinn cada vez más nerviosa se ponía por el reencuentro con su hermano, quien no había visto desde que había sido detenido hacía ya cinco años. Rachel y la latina se dieron cuenta del estado de ánimo que tenía la ex rubia por más que trato de que no se le notara mucho el malestar.

Domingo a las seis de la mañana, Quinn ya se encontraba en la penitenciaria, no había esperado a sus amigas, la noche anterior habían acordado que saldrían todas juntas cerca de las siete para estar presentes en la conversación de los dos hermanos.

-**Buenos días a quien viene a visitar** – le pregunto un guardia que se encontraba detrás de un computador

**-Lucían…A Lucían Quinton Fabray.**


End file.
